Sin lugar o tiempo
by Rosie-Lun
Summary: Ambos en silencio, ojos bien abiertos; sin tiempo y sin lugar. Romanogers. [Este fic fue escrito para el Amigo Invisible 2015-16 del foro "La Era de los Vengadores"]


_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015-16" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores"_

 **N/A:** Y mi AI es… ¡ **Chica Joker**!

Tus peticiones fueron súper cukis, mujer. Pero te tocó la amiga invisible más torpe del mundo y no estoy segura de haber obtenido un buen resultado con este par (los amo juntos, pero son tan difíciles de abordar T_T).

Aun así, espero te guste un poco y te haga sonreír, traté de hacer caso de todas tus indicaciones sobre la pareja.

Está hecho con mucho cariño, eso sí :3

* * *

 _Disclaimer: Steve y Natasha no me pertenecen (T_T). Todo es propiedad de Marvel._

* * *

 **Sin lugar o tiempo**

.

Apretó los dientes para contener el grito de dolor, cayó con una rodilla sobre el suelo, giró un poco el cuerpo con el arma en mano lista y esperó unos segundos en silencio a que su atacante saliera de su escondite para rematarla. Apenas asomó la cabeza y Natasha le colocó una bala entre los ojos.

Se arrastró hasta otro pasillo con cautela. Recargó la espalda contra la pared y revisó la herida de su pierna izquierda. La bala había atravesado el músculo, tenía eso a favor. Se retiró la chaqueta para atarla a modo de torniquete, todavía suprimiendo gemidos de dolor. Decidió esperar un poco en aquél lugar. El informe de Hill —maldita la hora en que perdió comunicación con ella— había contado once mercenarios a parte del tipo a cargo, pero el responsable de su herida había sido el número trece. Aguardaría por más enemigos imprevistos, más le valdría el sigilo en la situación en que se encontraba.

Durante medio minuto todo fue silencio salvo el rumor de la ventilación, hasta que el ruido sordo de unos pasos lo interrumpió y llamó la atención de la espía. Natasha preparó el arma, no hacía falta cambiar de posición para atacar. No obstante, antes de apretar el gatillo la inconfundible voz de Rogers la llamó. Bajó la pistola y soltó un suspiro.

—Qué alegría verlo por aquí, Capitán.

Él sonrió, dándose cuenta de su estado e inclinándose para tomarla en brazos y sacarla de ahí. Su gesto no alcanzó sus ojos ni duró demasiado; más que alegre, Steve lucía aliviado. La espía creyó adivinar la razón: el camino de cuerpos que había dejado a su paso. Sin prisioneros, solo muertos. Misión más limpia imposible.

—Me dijeron que quizá necesitarías ayuda.

—Pero si lo tengo todo bajo control, es obvio —replicó con una nota de sarcasmo al pasar un brazo por detrás de su cuello.

Un estruendo en principio lejano los puso alerta. En pocos segundos, mientras los estallidos se hacían más cercanos, estuvo claro. Detonaciones. El lugar estaba a punto de venirse abajo a órdenes de algún mecanismo de autodestrucción activado con anterioridad.

Steve echó a correr a través de interminables pasillos de paredes y pisos perfectamente blancos que los dejaban con la impresión de no estar avanzando en lo absoluto. Varias veces doblaron en una esquina para encontrarse una réplica perfecta del pasaje anterior.

Pese al dolor cada vez más intenso, Natasha se esforzó por prestar atención.

—¡Por ahí! —Exclamó, señalando un pasillo mal iluminado a su derecha. Steve no dudó y se apresuró al lugar, si bien tenía toda la pinta de ser un pasadizo sin salida.

Al final del corredor había una escalera hacia una compuerta en el techo. Subir fue difícil, pero tuvieron tiempo de alejarse bastante entre la tupida floresta del bosque antes de escuchar la explosión final y sentir la onda expansiva empujándolos.

Entonces, para Natasha todo se volvió oscuridad.

* * *

.

—¿Perdí mucha sangre?

Su primera pregunta luego de despertar estaba matizada por el cansancio y un desagradable sabor acre en el fondo de la boca. La zona herida ardía bastante y había un reguero de trozos de tela (la tela de su pantalón del muslo hacia abajo) ensangrentados, aunque tampoco se sentía al borde de la muerte.

Estaban dentro del Quinjet, aunque aparentemente no en el aire.

—Encontré algunas cosas de ayuda en el botiquín de primeros auxilios —explicó Steve. La usual tranquilidad de su mirada azul estaba enturbiada por preocupación. Natasha tensó la comisura de su boca en una sonrisa fatigada—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como si me hubieran disparado a la pierna —replicó antes de reacomodarse en la improvisada cama que Rogers había dispuesto para ella sobre el suelo.

Steve negó con la cabeza, ligeramente divertido. No dejó de mirarla a los ojos.

 _Esa mirada…_

—¿Por qué no estamos volando de regreso a las instalaciones? —Inquirió ella para deshacerse de los repentinos pensamientos que la asaltaron.

Steve, halado de sus cavilaciones, sacudió la cabeza y también apartó la vista antes de girar sobre sus talones en busca de algo. Al regresar, llevaba la dosis de un analgésico lista.

—Porque mataron al piloto y estropearon la nave —dijo no sin cierto pesar, inyectándola.

Natasha frunció el ceño. Estaba tan habituada a la muerte que apenas le conmovió la noticia. Steve debería estarlo también, solo que él siempre habia sido una mejor persona.

—La misión se cumplió, los mercenarios fueron eliminados.

Steve compuso una mueca. —No quiero tener esta discusión de nuevo.

—Bien —contestó seria—. Entonces, ¿cómo vamos a regresar, Capitán?

—Logré comunicarme con Hill en el cuartel, mañana estarán aquí.

* * *

.

En algún momento de la madrugada comenzó la lluvia. Si antes dormir había parecido difícil, ahora resultaba simplemente imposible. El viento soplaba con fuerza y las ramas de los árboles arañaban la superficie de la nave. El estruendo constante de los relámpagos tampoco ayudaba.

—Lamento lo que dije —habló Natasha de repente, mirando el techo del Quinjet.

—¿El qué? —La réplica de Steve fue inmediata. Tampoco había conseguido dormir.

—Sobre el éxito de la misión.

—Quiero creer que no fue con malicia, Nat.

Se quedó sin responder un rato. El repiqueteo de la lluvia comenzaba a desesperarla y el dolor, que había cedido durante un rato, comenzaba a hacerse presente de nueva cuenta.

—¿"Quieres creer"? —Preguntó por fin. Se las arregló para colocarse de costado sin causarse más dolor en la herida del muslo, sostuvo su cabeza recargando el codo sobre el piso y fijó toda su atención en el Capitán.

Rogers estaba tendido bocarriba, en ropa deportiva; su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, a la débil luz que venía del panel de control al otro lado de la nave, parecía una visión de sueño.

—Sigues sin confiar en mí, ¿no?

Él se encogió de hombros. Parecía lejano, como aquejado por un cansancio diferente al físico.

—Sigo esperando que seas sincera contigo misma, Natasha.

Ella sonrió con cierta tristeza, sacudió la cabeza y se encontró contemplando a Rogers con demasiada fijeza, como si añorara algo de lo que era Steve, en su persona, una cualidad que ella ya no poseía…

—Es decir, ¿quién eres realmente? No para el mundo, no para SHIELD o los Vengadores. No para mí… ¿Quién eres para ti misma?

Steve giró hacia ella con un aire triste. Ella consideró responder lo mismo de siempre: "¿Quién quieres o crees que sea?". Sin embargo, había en el semblante de Steve algo que impelía a la sinceridad, algo que casi obligaba a la honestidad, a la aceptación.

—No es tan fácil —terminó diciendo con suavidad—. No hay tiempo para eso. Natalia no existe porque no puede. No tiene lugar. No hay cabida en lo absoluto para ser todo lo que _tú_ eres si no eres tú, Steve. Y es que tienes la cualidad de la honestidad en un mundo que hace mucho que aprendió a funcionar sin ella.

Permaneció en silencio, observándola nada más. Tanta dulzura y melancolía entremezcladas no podían ser ciertas. Y si lo eran, no podían ser para ella. Natasha siempre que lo intentaba, fracasaba.

 _La Viuda Negra._ Se había ganado su título a pulso.

—Puedes tratar de hacerte un lugar.

—No te rindes, ¿eh? —Natasha sonrió sin ganas.

—No podría.

—No fuiste hecho para este trabajo —insistió con su idea de hace un tiempo.

Steve lanzó un largo suspiro. —Ni tú, Nat.

Ambos en silencio otra vez, ojos bien abiertos en la semioscuridad de la nave. La mirada cerúlea de Steve transmitía cosas que aterraban a Romanov. La debilidad de la que se cuidó por mucho tiempo — _toda una vida_ —, la angustia de preocuparse por otro tanto como por uno mismo. Natasha quería salir de aquél lugar. Marcharse, no volver, no tener a Steve a su costado izquierdo, contemplándola así, con aquella mirada que parecía poder adivinarle los sueños.

—Yo… Quiero que tengas lugar, _Natalia_. Quiero que tengas tu lugar, uno propio, uno tuyo por completo.

Confundida, cerró los ojos. Quería escapar, sí, eso no cambiaba, pero ahora estaba segura de que deseaba hacerlo de la mano de Steven Rogers. Desaparecer juntos, sin pasado o futuro. Ser ellos, nada más.

Al separar los parpados, Steve presionaba sus labios contra los suyos. Calidez y ternura.

A Natasha se le ocurrió que en aquél mundo horrible tampoco había lugar para él, tan fuera de tiempo.

Pero estaba bien.

 _Juntos_.

Estaba bien.

Todo estaba bien.


End file.
